


Too Soon?

by nuttinonice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Grand Prix Final, Rating: NC17, Smut, Top Victor Nikiforov, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, Yaoi on Ice, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: These boys have just gotten engaged so Victor's like hey we should probably be having sex right? Right??? But Yuuri's a big ol virgin and he's too nervous even though he obviously loves his thick russian fiance, his hesitation is making Victor have doubts! Get your shit together Yuuri! Anyways heres a long ass oneshot, NC-17





	Too Soon?

“Viktor, someone could see us here.”

  
“I don’t care. I’m so proud of you today.” Viktor whispered, kissing Yuri’s neck as he unbuttoned his dress shirt button by button, the buzz of the banquet sounding right outside the closet door. “I’ve never felt more in love with someone than I do right now.”

  
“Viktor.” He laughed, his chest turning pink as he blushed. “Come on, not here.”  
“But I can’t help myself.” Viktor sighed as he slid his hand down between Yuri’s legs. “You know how I get when you do well. I’m worse than Chris.” He felt Yuri harden against his hand and smiled. Yuri always got so excited so quickly, but got too embarrassed to ever let Viktor satisfy him. “See? You like it. You don’t have to get so embarrassed all the time.”  
“Just not here, okay?” Yuri said, gently guiding Viktor’s hand away and kissing him on the cheek. “I’m too nervous.”  
Viktor knew that wasn’t a lie for sure. He could feel Yuri’s heart racing and knew he was probably afraid someone might walk in, but mostly it still looked like he wasn’t quite ready to be touched that way by Viktor. He knew and trusted that Yuri loved him, but the physical part of that love was still brand new for Yuri. He’d have to be patient.  
“Sorry.”  
“That’s so cute.” Viktor grinned. “Okay, but promise you’ll let me have you in the hotel room tonight.”  
“Sure.” Yuri nodded, buttoning his shirt again and taking Viktor’s hand in his.  
Viktor figured was a lie, knowing that by the end of the banquet they’d be too tired to do anything, but curl up and go to sleep but he liked that idea just as much as the thought of having sex. Yuri always seemed to love the way Viktor would wrap his arms around him and snuggle in close when they went to bed every night. He relished in those moments.  
They snuck out of the storage closet and back into the party atmosphere, having a few drinks and dancing around a little together. Yuri really did seem happy. Viktor had been worried he’d be disappointed by the silver medal, but Yuri let him spin him around the dance floor all night, never letting go. It was much to Yurio’s annoyance, but they both felt too happy to care. Viktor even lifted him a few times just to hear that cute giggle Yuri would make when he was caught off guard and see him blush.  
They stayed out past midnight until people started to retreat to their rooms and Viktor practically dragged Yuri out of the banquet hall to go to their room upstairs, hanging on to one last hope that they might have sex.  
“I always forget to pack pajamas.” Yuri yawned, hanging up his suit. “Can I borrow one of your shirts to sleep in?”  
“Of course.” Viktor shrugged, already stripped down to what even Yuri always told him was an unnecessarily gay black thong. “Just hurry, I miss you.”  
Yuri took a t-shirt out of Viktor’s suitcase and slid into it, his cheeks still pink from a night of dancing and celebrating as he walked over to the bed.  
Viktor loved the hotel they’d gotten in Barcelona. The bed was too big even for the two of them and it was softer than a cloud. Yuri slid in next to him and tucked himself into his usual space, nestled in under his arm with his head right over Viktor’s heart.  
“You’re always so warm.” Viktor smiled, wrapping his arms around him tight and pressing a line of kisses from Yuri’s ear to his collarbone. “So, are you going to let me touch you or am I doomed to wait another day?”  
“I’m too tired.” Yuri laughed. “I don’t want to fall asleep during our first time together.”  
“Mm, that’s a fair point. I’m just so eager to see what you’re like when you’re really aroused.” Viktor leaned over and gave him a proper kiss goodnight, holding their lips together for a brief moment. “I’m so proud of you for getting that score today, even if Yurio came out ahead alright? I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Yuri grinned, his cheeks warming as he settled back into Viktor’s chest. “Thanks for helping me get here. I would never have had the confidence to skate like that if it wasn’t for you.”  
“Hm.” Viktor let out a happy little hum and pulled the comforter up over their shoulders. “I’m just glad you’re happy. Sweet dreams, okay?”  
“Okay.” Yuri sighed, shutting his eyes and nuzzling his warm cheek against Viktor’s chest.  
Viktor held him tight and stayed up a little while, just looking at him. He really did wish Yuri would let him make love to him, but he’d been patient so far and just a little while longer wouldn’t kill him. Someone like Yuri was worth the wait.  
**  
The next twenty-four hours were Viktor’s heaven on Earth. It was the last day before they went back to Japan. After that, they’d be going to Hasetsu together for a little while. They still hadn’t decided if they would live permanently together in Russia, or Japan, but Viktor would be happy with whatever Yuri wanted.  
They got breakfast in the morning, did a little more sightseeing, then got on the long flight home that night. Viktor was all over Yuri the entire time, keeping an arm around his shoulders, or holding his hand, kissing him whenever he wanted to. He just couldn’t help himself. They were engaged after all and Viktor wished they could stay in Barcelona even longer.  
“Mm, I guess it’ll be too early in the morning, but please don’t make me wait much longer Yuri.” Viktor yawned as they buckled into their seats on the plane. “I’ll implode if I don’t get to have you.” Throughout the day, he’d been plagued by the anticipation. He couldn’t stop imagining how Yuri would be. Would he be quiet and shy, or would he let loose once he got aroused and comfortable? Would he like to be submissive, or had his confidence risen enough for him to take some control?  
“Soon.” Yuri said, pushing up the armrest so he could rest his head on his fiancé’s shoulder. “Just sleep with me right now.”  
“Well that’s what I’ve been trying to do.”  
“Shut up.” He laughed. “You’re such a perv.”  
“Mm, but I’m your perv now.” Viktor grinned, taking Yuri’s hand and bringing it to his lips to kiss his engagement ring. “I can’t wait to spend some time with you again in Hasetsu.”  
“Me neither.” Yuri glanced around to see if anyone was looking then gave Viktor a quick kiss on his lips, holding him there a moment, his glasses bumping against the bridge of Viktor’s nose. “Hey.” He said, nuzzling his nose against his cheek.  
“Hey.” Viktor laughed, his heart thumping. “What’s up with you?”  
“Thanks for these past few days. I love you. A lot.” Yuri kept his voice low to keep the people in the rows around them from hearing and grinned when Viktor’s cheeks turned pink.  
“I love you too, Yuri. I’m happy.” Viktor smiled, giving Yuri’s hand a squeeze and smacking his lips against his cheek. “Now try to go to sleep, you’re an anxious flyer.”  
**  
When they got back to Japan, they were exhausted, as expected, but Viktor stayed up in bed that night, thinking. He wanted to get more intimate with Yuri. They were engaged, so it was important that they take the next physical step, but Yuri just seemed so reluctant for some reason. Maybe if he started out slow, he’d be able to ease him into it, but Yuri got so embarrassed whenever they got close to doing something more than kiss.  
The second day, when they weren’t so jet lagged and everyone was out of the house, or working downstairs, Viktor decided to give Yuri some space. He knew him well by now. Yuri’s anxiety was a serious thing and if sex was making him nervous, Viktor didn’t want to frighten him off, so he slept late after Yuri got up and stayed in his room with a cup of coffee and a book. That way Yuri could come spend time with him if he wanted, but was free to do his own thing for a little if he needed to. He actually hadn’t expected Yuri to come running to him so soon, but after an hour, the bedroom door opened.  
“Hey Viktor?” Yuri asked as he stepped into what had turned from Viktor’s room, to their shared one.  
“Hey!” He grinned, closing the book he was reading and maybe a little purposefully letting his robe slide off his shoulder a bit. “I was wondering where you went. I missed you.”  
“I was just downstairs.” Yuri shrugged as he sat down next to him in bed.  
“So, did you come up here to pull me out of this sexual limbo, or do you have something to say?”  
“A little bit of both.” He blushed. “Um… I-I’m still kind of tired and stuff, you know, so I thought maybe I could just um… I-I could like… I could try something else for you? To make you feel good? I feel bad making you wait so long.”  
Viktor’s heart leapt to his throat. Well this was unexpected. “What do you mean?”  
“Um…” Yuri’s whole face was red.  
Viktor wondered why was he such a wreck with this kind of thing. He had to know Viktor wanted him, didn’t he?  
“You’re always so nervous. Don’t be.” Viktor brought his hand to Yuri’s cheek. “What do you want to do? I’ll say yes to whatever it is.”  
Yuri blushed and leaned in to whisper it in Viktor’s ear as if he felt too dirty to say it out loud.  
“How could you possibly be nervous asking me to do that? You know my answer is yes.” Viktor teased, planting an open mouthed kiss on Yuri’s lips as he untied his robe. “You can stop whenever you want to if you feel uncomfortable.”  
That put Yuri at ease a little bit and he smiled. “Okay, just don’t make fun of me. I’m gonna be bad at this.”  
“You always doubt yourself, there’s really no wrong way. Just uhh… don’t use your teeth.”  
“Okay.” Yuri swallowed and Viktor watched as opened his robe. His entire face was bright red and he seemed even more embarrassed than the time they’d spent naked in the hot springs.  
“You’ve seen it plenty before you know.”  
“I-I know, but it’s different than in the onsen.”  
“Do you want me to guide you?”  
Yuri nodded and let Viktor take his hand, his breath quickening when it was guided down to touch him.  
“Is this okay?” Viktor asked, guiding Yuri’s hand up and down his length. “We can stop at any time.”  
“Yeah. This is good.” Yuri said as Viktor let go of his hand, so he could do it himself. “Does it feel good?”  
“It always feels good when you touch me.” Viktor reached over and tugged a little at the hem of Yuri’s shirt. “Can I take this off?”  
He nodded and raised his arms, letting Viktor peel it off and toss it aside before he started to touch him again. He still just looked so nervous and worried. Viktor didn’t want him to feel that way. Sex was supposed to make them both feel good.  
“I think you’d be more comfortable if you let me warm you up first. You’ll have less inhibition if you’re aroused.” Viktor said, taking Yuri’s hand away and planting a kiss on his lips. “It’s just me, okay? No one will know what we do together and I love absolutely everything about you. There isn’t anything to be worried about.”  
“Okay.” Yuri swallowed, looking at him with those same wide, scared eyes as Viktor’s hands came down to unbutton his pants. Viktor was practically naked already, which he hoped made Yuri feel safer when he lifted his hips and let Viktor undress him.  
“I love how your chest turns pink when you blush.” Viktor shrugged off his robe entirely and pulled Yuri into his arms. “You just have to get comfortable. Don’t think of it as any different than being naked with me in the hot springs, or kissing me before you get on the ice.” Viktor turned his head and kissed Yuri’s neck. “How’s that feel?”  
“Good.” He sighed, wrapping his arms around Viktor’s shoulders.  
Viktor stayed there and sucked on the skin of his neck, nibbling in all the right places until Yuri started to squirm underneath him. “There you are.” Viktor laughed, pressing a kiss to the corner of Yuri’s mouth as he slid his hand down to stroke the milky skin of his inner thigh. “You just have to trust me, Yuri. I’m not going to judge you. I just want to feel close to you and I want to make you feel good. I want to express how much I love you, yeah?  
Yuri nodded and buried his face in the crook of Viktor’s neck.  
“And I do love you so, so much.” Viktor cooed, his hand trailing down Yuri’s thigh to his knee where it rested. “Would you feel better if I did you first? That way I can show you how and you can worry a little less.”  
“Y-You don’t have to do that if you don’t want to.” Yuri stuttered, embarrassed as Viktor’s hand moved over to touch him. “Oh shit.”  
“You know that I want to.” Viktor leaned in and gave him a kiss, soft and gentle like he knew Yuri liked. “And if there’s anything you want me to do, just say the word. If you want me to use my tongue more, if you want me to swallow, if you want absolutely anything.” Viktor kissed him again with a more open mouth, leaving Yuri’s lips wet when he pulled away. “Okay?”  
Yuri’s eyes had changed from that wide scared look, to something a little more relaxed. He was still clearly nervous, but less so than before. “Okay.”  
“Do you trust me?”  
A small smile pulled onto Yuri’s lips and he nodded, taking the initiative himself this time and pressing his mouth against Viktor’s. “I trust you.”  
“Then let me be your guide.” Viktor nuzzled their noses together for a brief moment, then slid down, pressing a line of kisses from the center of Yuri’s chest, across his stomach, which was still hard and toned from the competitive season, and to his navel. He stopped when he got there and took Yuri’s hand, placing it on top of his head. “You can pull it a little if you want. I kind of like that.”  
Yuri nodded and tightened his grip on Viktor’s head a little bit, so he was really holding on.  
“Perfect, now put your leg over my shoulder.  
“L-Like this?” Yuri asked, hooking his leg over Viktor so his thigh rested on his shoulder and against his neck.  
“Beautiful.” Viktor turned his head and pressed a few kisses to the inside of Yuri’s thigh, stopping once to suck on the skin. Yuri had such a pale, smooth complexion, he couldn’t help leaving a hickey or two.  
“V-Viktor…” Yuri breathed, pushing his hips up a little bit.  
“Oh so you don’t like being teased?” He laughed. “That’s cute. I like that.” Viktor kept one arm around Yuri’s thigh, his hand resting on his hip, and used the other to angle his cock towards his mouth. This was a part of Yuri’s body he really loved. It just suited him so perfectly. It wasn’t very big, but nothing to be ashamed of and it was really smooth and pink. He loved that. “You can tell me to stop if you want to.” Viktor said, giving his thigh an affectionate squeeze before he sunk down and took Yuri in his mouth.  
Yuri gasped immediately and his thigh tensed against Viktor’s shoulder. “V-Viktor that’s… H-How are you taking the whole thing so easily?”  
Viktor had to make an effort not to smile while he had Yuri in his mouth and just ran his hand up and down the smooth skin of Yuri’s upper leg to comfort him. He’d lost his gag reflex a long time ago, so this was a talent of his. He did everything he could to just make Yuri feel good, swirling his tongue around his sensitive tip, humming and swallowing around him.  
“Viktor.” Yuri whimpered, his hand tightening in his hair. For a moment, Viktor was a little bit concerned about this thinning his hair out even more, but that was a problem for another time. “Nnn… A-Ahh, Viktor, it’s too much.”  
He hadn’t expected Yuri to last long, but he did what he could to let him know it was alright to cum already. He pulled his mouth away for a moment and pressed a few more kisses to the inside of his thigh. “Don’t hold back, Yuri. No one lasts on their first time.” Viktor stroked him a little, then was leaning down to take him in his mouth again when Yuri’s hips twitched and he came onto his lips and chin without warning, moaning out a string of Viktor’s name, sorrys, I love yous, and a few curse words he’d never heard Yuri say before.  
Yuri laid there a moment, panting and coming down from the orgasm before he fully realized what he’d done and sat himself up, his eyes back to that wide deer in the headlights look. “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to, I just really liked you kissing me there a-and I got overwhelmed and…”  
Viktor could feel himself blushing and he blinked, looking down at where Yuri had softened. “Uh…”  
“Oh my God. I’m gonna crawl into a hole and die.” Yuri groaned, hiding his face in his hands. “I’m the worst. I’m the worst at everything. I can’t even have sex with my fiancé right and this isn’t even the real thing. What’s wrong with me?”  
“Yuri.” Viktor laughed, wiping his face off with his hand and wiping his hand off on the bedspread. “Stop, it’s okay. Really. It’s your first time with this sort of thing.”  
“I want to die.”  
“No you don’t, you just got a little excited.” Viktor eased Yuri’s leg back down and slid up to give him a kiss. “You were wonderful.”  
“What do you mean, I didn’t even do anyth-“  
Viktor cut him off with another kiss and held him there this time, resting one hand on Yuri’s blushing cheek and sliding his tongue over his lower lip. “The sounds you made and the way you touched my hair, how you tasted, how you felt… You were amazing.”  
Yuri swallowed and put his arms around Viktor’s shoulders, resting his forehead shyly against the other’s. “I-I don’t think I’m gonna be good at that.”  
“Just do what I did.” Viktor murmured, pressing a short peck against his lips. “I’ll love however you do it.”  
Yuri nodded and gave Viktor a little push, easing him onto his back. “Can you keep telling me what to do?”  
“If that’s what you want.” Viktor said, getting settled and comfortable against the pillows. He opened his legs and folded his knees up for Yuri. “Just lie down between them or however you’re comfortable.”  
Yuri did what he was told and slid down the bed, coming to lay between Viktor’s knees.  
“You don’t have to worry about warming me up or anything, I’m really aroused already.” Viktor laughed as he eased one hand into Yuri’s dark hair. “Don’t choke yourself or anything, just take whatever you’re comfortable taking and if you’re insecure about not giving me enough, you can use your hand on whatever doesn’t fit.”  
Yuri nodded and placed a tentative hand around Viktor’s base to angle him properly.  
“Take your time.” Viktor said although his heart was threatening to burst and he was absolutely dying to be touched. He didn’t want to rush Yuri in any way.  
Yuri looked up at him for a moment, but leaned down to start sucking once Viktor reassured him. He started out with just the tip, copying the way Viktor had used his tongue.  
“Wow.” Viktor sighed, feeling his usual sexual composure slip away from him. This was far, far from his first, but something about doing it with Yuri was just so much more intense. He bit down hard on his lip as Yuri moved his mouth down to about the halfway point, dragging his tongue all over it and bobbing his head up and down as he sucked. “Yuri, Christ.” Viktor said, putting a hand over his mouth. Maybe it had just been a while? He hadn’t been with anyone since last years banquet after all. Yuri started to hum like Viktor had shown him and he swore to God he could have died right then and there. He’d been waiting so long for Yuri to give him some kind of relief.  
“Am I doing it right?” Yuri asked, pulling off for a minute.  
“You’re doing amazing.” Viktor breathed as he tightened his hold a little on Yuri’s hair. “Don’t stop, seriously, please.”  
Yuri blushed at Viktor’s arousal and went back to what he was doing, almost taking him fully in his mouth, something Viktor hadn’t expected he’d be able to do. This was going to be the fastest orgasm of his life. Viktor could already feel it building.  
“Yuri.” Viktor gasped. “I-If you don’t want to swallow anything, pull off now, I-I’m-“  
Yuri cut him off by using his free hand to grab Viktor’s, squeezing it as he continued sucking to let him know it was okay.  
That small gesture was enough to send Viktor right over the edge and he came hard into Yuri’s mouth, using all of his will power not to buck his hips, so he wouldn’t choke him. Yuri swallowed all of it.  
“Was that… faster than me?” Yuri asked, pulling off and looking at Viktor’s equally red face.  
“Oh God, what are you doing to me Yuri?” Viktor groaned and relaxed back against the pillows, hiding his face in his hands. “I am not usually like that.”  
“So I did it right?”  
“Yes.” Viktor sighed. “Come up and cuddle with me before I lock myself away in shame.”  
“You’re so dramatic.” Yuri laughed, sliding up the bed and tucking himself under Viktor’s arm. “It’s fine, I feel a lot better now.”  
Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuri and gave him a kiss on top of his head. “Do you feel a little better now?”  
“Yeah, I mean, I’m still really nervous about having um… a-actual sex, but this was a good start I think.”  
“What are you afraid of when it comes to the real thing? You know if you’re afraid of the pain, I don’t have a problem letting you go on top. Whatever makes you most comfortable.”  
“It’s not that, I just…” Yuri shrugged. “I don’t really know.”  
“Okay, well take your time.” Viktor said, although he couldn’t help but worry a little. It made him nervous that Yuri didn’t want to have sex like he did. He couldn’t tell if it was just their differences in personality or if Yuri maybe wasn’t as attracted to him as Viktor thought he was. Viktor had been with men all his life, but Yuri had never been with anyone. It put doubts in his mind sometimes.  
“Can I take a nap with you? You’re so warm right now.”  
“Yeah of course.” Viktor nuzzled his nose against Yuri’s hair and slid his hand down to the small of his back. “Is there anything you want to do today?”  
“Hm, well maybe we could go down to the hot springs right now instead of falling asleep again. Want to?”  
“Sure.” Viktor would never deny an opportunity to see Yuri naked some more. He slid back into his robe and watches as Yuri got up to grab one for himself. He looked so adorable, Viktor just wanted to carry him downstairs.  
They both headed down and Viktor took a few minutes to greet Yuri’s family before they headed outside to the bath.  
“Oh that’s good.” Viktor sighed as he lowered himself into the water. It was the middle of a weekday, so no one was there and they had the hot spring to themselves.  
Yuri sat down next to him, their robes abandoned outside the water as they soaked.  
“Come here, I need you closer.” Viktor said, pulling Yuri into his lap and kissing him, splashing a little water outside of the pool.  
“Viktor.” Yuri blushed, glancing around to verify that they were alone. “I’m naked.”  
“And?”  
“It’s weird.” Yuri laughed, hiding his face in the crook of Viktor’s neck.  
“It’s not weird. We’re engaged. Can’t I hold the man I love naked in a hot spring?”  
Yuri just giggled again that cute little laugh that made him sound drunk and pressed a shy kiss to Viktor’s lips. “It’s fine, just as long as no one’s around.”  
“You know I’m so happy you came to see me just now. I was starting to worry you might not be attracted to me.” Viktor said, taking Yuri’s hand and pressing it against his chest so he could feel his heart beat. “Look, I’m still a mess from it.”  
“I’m the same.” Yuri smiled, keeping his hand over Viktor’s heart and taking Viktor’s hand to press it against his own.  
Viktor felt Yuri’s heart beat and his face turned pink again. His was thumping just as fast as his own.  
“See?” Yuri turned his head and kissed Viktor’s jaw, guiding his hand around and down to hold his ass. “You can do this as long as no one comes out here.”  
“I am going to literally shower you with gifts tomorrow.” Viktor said, bringing his other hand around to hold Yuri there. “Hey, do you want to go on vacation?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Not somewhere crazy, or far, just… Well, I was thinking that it would help you feel more comfortable if we had some real alone time, some place romantic. Let me take you to France.”  
“France? How is that not crazy and far?” Yuri blinked. He’d been there once or twice for the Trophy De France, but never just for pleasure. “You don’t have to spoil me so much.”  
“Just tell me, do you think that would help you?”  
“Well, yeah, who would I be if I didn’t want to get romantic in France?”  
“Then I’ll book it.” Viktor smiled, nuzzling his nose against Yuri’s. “How about we leave in a week? Until then, don’t worry about sex for a single second unless you want to.”  
“Okay.” Yuri laughed. “I mean, I might be hesitant to have actual sex, but I really liked what we did today.”  
“Yeah? Well I’ll do that for you whenever you want.”  
“You really like doing it that much?”  
“Of course I do. Especially with you.” Viktor pressed his lips to the side of Yuri’s neck. “It’s an expression of my love.”  
“I’m so lucky.” Yuri sighed, hugging him tight. “I’m sure I’ll come around in France. You won’t have to wait much longer.”  
**  
After that day, Viktor thought they’d taken a big step towards intimacy, but nothing else happened. They ate every meal together, went to bed every night wrapped up in each other’s arms, but when Viktor invited him to shower with him, Yuri always blushed and declined. When he spooned up extra close in the morning and offered to take care of Yuri’s morning wood, he got the same reaction. Since he’d told Yuri not to worry about sex until they went to France, he decided not to ask any questions, afraid of scaring him off, but it was really starting to bother him. It would be one thing if Yuri wasn’t a sexual person. If he didn’t like it, or just wasn’t interested in going too far into physical love with another man, even if he felt the emotional part of that love, but he wasn’t telling Viktor what the real problem was and Yuri had really liked it when they exchanged oral just a week ago.  
“Are you excited?” Viktor grinned, sitting next to Yuri on the plane. This had to be the end of the dry spell. Yuri had even said himself that he would open up once they got to France.  
“Yeah I can’t wait.” Yuri beamed, looking out the window as the plane started to move. “I’ve never been able to go sightseeing in France before. I want to see everything.”  
“We’ll see whatever you want.”  
“I can’t believe you spent all this money on me.” Yuri said, turning back towards him and hugging him as the plane picked up speed. “I’m so lucky to be engaged to someone like you. I can’t wait for this.”  
Viktor’s heart skipped a beat as the plane took off and he hugged Yuri back tight. “Anything for you, Yuri.” They were seated in the very back row and the plane wasn’t full, so they didn’t have anyone staring at them. Yuri tensed in his arms as they ascended and Viktor took the opportunity to comfort him, cooing and rubbing his back. “You good?”  
Yuri gave a little nod, but kept hugging him. “Sorry, I hate take off.”  
“I know you do.” Viktor kissed his forehead and savored the moment. “I got us a really nice hotel for the week. You can relax all you want and we have plenty of time to sleep off the jet lag.”  
“Thank you.” Yuri sighed, nuzzling his cheek against Viktor’s’ shoulder as the plane leveled out. “Will you at least let me pay for your food?”  
“No, no this trip is my treat. I wanted to take you somewhere special.” Viktor leaned down and pressed his lips against Yuri’s for a brief moment. “Think of it like a honeymoon. We’re going to celebrate the engagement. We’re getting married, so don’t feel bad about me spending money on you. I do it because I want to and because I love you.”  
“Okay.” Yuri blushed, giving him a little kiss on the jaw. “I won’t give you a hard time about it. Thanks for doing all of this.”  
“Well a fiancé as special as you deserves a special trip to celebrate.” Viktor shrugged. “Are you sleepy? You can sleep on me if you want. I don’t mind.”  
“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt your shoulder.”  
“Here.” Viktor pulled away a little and put the arm rest between them up and out of the way, taking off his coat and handing it to Yuri to use as a blanket.  
“Thank you.” Yuri smiled, laying it over the both of them so Viktor wouldn’t get cold and snuggling back in to his side, his head on Viktor’s shoulder and his hand resting on his thigh.  
Viktor put his arm back around Yuri’s shoulders and sighed, his heart warm. He loved holding him. He was so cute and soft when he was sleepy and he got clingier too. Viktor held on to him tight and pressed kiss after kiss into Yuri’s hair just because he wanted to. “Sleep tight, we’ll be here for a while.”  
“Mmkay.” Yuri mumbled, already half asleep. “Don’t let go of me.”  
“Okay.” Viktor laughed. “I wasn’t planning on it.”  
**  
“Wow! It’s so huge, Viktor look at it!” Yuri beamed, gazing up at the Eiffel Tower. “I didn’t realize how big it was. Take a picture with me.”  
“Okay, okay hold on.” Viktor laughed as he took out his phone. Yuri was even more adorable than usual on vacation. He held his phone out for a selfie and slung his arm around Yuri’s shoulders for the picture, both of them grinning with the Eiffel tower in the background as he took the photo. “Alright, now kiss me before I explode. You’ve been way too cute today.”  
Yuri pushed his glasses to the top of his head so they wouldn’t get in the way and kissed him, soft and sweet like his kisses always were. “Thank you so much for taking me here.”  
“Hey we’re not done yet. Come on, let’s go to the top.”  
“Really? D-Don’t you have to reserve a spot?”  
“I pulled some strings.” Viktor said, relishing in the sparkle that came to Yuri’s eyes when he said it. “Come on.” He held up his hand for Yuri to take and lead him towards the tower.  
“Viktor, I don’t even know what to say.” Yuri said as they walked up to the elevator line.  
“You don’t have to say a word. I just wanted to see that happy look on your face.”  
They waited for their turn and squeezed into the elevator with some others, using it as an excuse to press close to each other. Viktor figured it had to be the night. Yuri was looking more in love than ever. He could already imagine the sex they’d have after this and he was dying to hear those moans Yuri had made last week again.  
When they got to the top, Viktor stepped out first and lead Yuri to the edge, so they could see the view.  
“Wow.” Yuri breathed, gazing out over the landscape of Paris under the evening light.  
“It’s my first time up here too.” Viktor put his arm around Yuri’s waist this time and held him close, leaning his head on Yuri’s. The wind was cold against them, but it only made it easier to stand closer together. “Cold?”  
“Just a little.” Yuri said, pressing himself against Viktor’s side and resting his head on his shoulder. “You’re warm though.”  
“You look so beautiful in this light.”  
“Viktor.” He blushed.  
“You do. You should be more confident in you’re appearance. You always look beautiful.”  
Yuri smiled and pressed a kiss against Viktor’s jaw. “Take me to the hotel, Viktor.”  
His heart leapt to his throat. “Really?”  
“Yeah.” He nodded, taking one more look at the view. “Let’s go.”  
They caught a cab just outside of the tower and headed back to the hotel, both of them completely oblivious to anything happening outside of their little bubble. Viktor gave the cab driver a generous tip and sat in the back with Yuri, unable to stop kissing him. He’d waited so long for this. From the moment he saw Yuri on the ice, he’d wanted him and even more so after Yuri’s drunken confession at the banquet over a year ago. Now they were engaged. He would get to be with this person that he loved so much for the rest of his life and he was finally going to make love to him.  
“Viktor.” Yuri blushed, glancing at the driver.  
“Shh, it’s fine. Don’t worry about a thing.” Viktor cooed before cupping Yuri’s face in his hands and kissing him again, licking his mouth open until Yuri was sighing against him. He kept his hands holding on to Yuri’s sides and didn’t stop kissing him until they pulled up to the hotel. He paid the cab fare quickly, then tugged Yuri out of the car, almost tripping on the curb in his hurry.  
“Viktor, slow down.” Yuri laughed as they rushed into the lobby, warm air washing over them as they headed for the elevator. “Whoa, hey!” He said when Viktor yanked him inside and started kissing his neck. “What’s up with you?”  
“You know.” Viktor smiled as the elevator rose, stopping to suck on Yuri’s collar, intent on marking him well by the end of the night.  
When the elevator doors opened, he practically ran down the hall, dragging Yuri behind him to their room. They’d spent a little while in it before, sleeping off the jet lag, but he was glad he’d splurged on the ammenities because Yuri’s eyes lit up when they walked in again. The place was huge with a king sized bed, the walls painted gold, a private hot tub in the bathroom and a flat screen on the wall, so they could snuggle up and watch a movie when they wanted to.  
Viktor shrugged his jacket off and let it fall to the floor before taking off Yuri’s. “Come to bed with me.”  
“Okay.” Yuri blushed as Viktor took him by the wrist and led him to bed. “Viktor?”  
“Yes my love?” He murmured, lying Yuri down and lifting the front of his sweater, pressing a line of kisses down the length of his fading abs. “Here, one second.” He pulled back and tugged off the turtleneck he’d been wearing, taking Yuri’s hand and placing it over his heart. “Feel that?”  
“V-Viktor, when I said come back to the hotel, I wasn’t um… I-I wasn’t talking about sex. Did you think I was?”  
“What?” Viktor blinked, his heart sinking to his stomach. “What were you talking about then?”  
“I-I just wanted to come back and cuddle with you, you know? I wanted to be alone.”  
Viktor gritted his teeth a little. What kind of game was this? The whole reason they came to France was to give Yuri a place to open up sexually without inhibition. If Yuri needed more time, then he needed to say that. He was getting really tired of being teased. “Are you kidding me Yuri?”  
“Huh? No.” Yuri blinked. “I mean we just recovered after that long flight and we’re both still kind of jet lagged. I’m just tired is all.”  
“That’s it? You’re just tired? You’re always tired, Yuri.” Viktor sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Did I do something?”  
“Of course not. This vacation is amazing.”  
“Are you not attracted to me?”  
“That’s not it.”  
“Then what is it?” Viktor asked, tears pricking at his eyes. “Why won’t you touch me?”  
“Viktor…” Yuri reached out, but Viktor took a step back.  
“You know, I was really scared going into this after you told me you’d never had a lover. How are you even supposed to know if you’re sexually attracted to men, when you’ve never even been with one?” Viktor bit his lip. “Do you think about women?”  
“No.”  
“If I was a woman, would you want to touch me?”  
“Viktor, stop.” Yuri swallowed, looking down at his lap and crossing his arms over his chest.  
“Just tell me what it is!” Viktor shouted, exasperated. “What am I doing wrong?! What can I do to make you love me as much as I love you?!” He was surprising himself at how angry he was feeling and how loud his voice was getting too. He’d never been angry with Yuri before, but he felt hurt and rejected. How could they get married when Yuri wouldn’t touch him, or at least tell him the truth?  
“Nothing!” Yuri yelled back with more fear in his voice than anger. “I love you the way you are, Viktor.”  
“Then why are you constantly rejecting me?!” Viktor glared, well aware that the volume of his voice was getting way too high, but too upset to calm it.  
“I’m just embarrassed, okay?” Yuri said, his voice wobbling like he was on the verge of tears too.  
“Why? I’m not embarrassed to be with you, so why am I such an embarrassment to you?”  
“N-Not you, just sex! I have some dignity you know.”  
“Dignity?” Viktor rolled his eyes. “Yes Yuri, you have soo much dignity. Is that why you got wasted and practically dry humped me in front of everyone last year? And let’s not forget pole dancing with Chris and-“ Yuri let out a sob and Viktor shut his mouth, looking down at his fiancé with wide eyes. Was Yuri crying? “Yuri?”  
“How could you say something like that?” Yuri choked, tears rolling down his cheeks when he looked up at Viktor. “That’s so hurtful. You of all people know how humiliated I am about that night. I-I thought you said that was when you fell in love with me. Y-You just thought I was an embarrassing wreck?”  
Viktor’s heart sank. He’d gone too far. “Yuri, no… I… I don’t think that, I just-“  
“Then why would you say it?” Yuri pushed his glasses onto his head so the tears wouldn’t cloud his vision and got up, pushing past him to get his coat.  
“Wait, Yuri where are you going? It’s freezing out, don’t go alone.”  
“You know I really thought this relationship was more than sex to you.” Yuri sniffled as he pulled the coat on. “I-I tell you how much I love you all the time and I do my best to show it too, but you can’t even trust me when I say how I feel.”  
“Yuri I didn’t mean to make fun of you about the banquet, I-“  
“Just leave me alone Viktor.” Yuri cried, wiping his eyes as he turned and walked out the hotel door. Fuck.  
Was he really being so insensitive pushing for sex? It wasn’t like he didn’t respect it if Yuri didn’t want to do it, but it was all the constant fake excuses, the not being honest with him that made Viktor feel like something was really wrong, like maybe Yuri didn’t love him that way. He never should have brought up the banquet. That had been a rock bottom moment for Yuri. Of course he was sensitive about it. Now he was out there alone in the cold and what if he didn’t come back to the room? Where would he go?  
Viktor’s stomach hurt and the tears welled up as he pulled out his phone. When things like this happened, he couldn’t be alone. He at least had to talk to someone or he’d drive himself crazy, so he dialed Chris’s number and crawled into bed by himself.  
“Viktor? What are you doing calling me? I thought you were on that romantic vacation.”  
“I am.” Viktor swallowed.  
“Uh oh. What happened?”  
“I’m the worst fiancé in the world.” Viktor sighed, curling up and hugging one of the pillows. He wasn’t used to not having Yuri to hold.  
“Oh come on, what did you do?”  
“Well you know how Yuri hasn’t had sex with me yet right?”  
“How could I forget? You whine about it nonstop.”  
“Well I took him here because we thought that a big romantic get away would help him loosen up and we could have sex, right? So I took him to the Eiffel Tower and it was amazing, like the most beautiful thing we’d ever seen and Yuri told me he wanted to go back to the hotel.”  
“Well that means he wants to fuck, doesn’t it?”  
“That’s what I thought!”  
“Oh no.” Chris laughed. “What did he really mean?”  
“He wanted to come back to the room and cuddle!” Viktor groaned. “Am I just a huge pervert, or is Yuri just this innocent?”  
“Aw, he’s a virgin Vitya. Give him a little break.”  
“I know, I know I just… We got into this big fight. You know how I am. I got all freaked out and started asking him what I was doing wrong and does he really love me, is he not attracted to me, and all that.”  
“Are you ever going to stop being so insecure about him? He proposed to you, you know.”  
“I know, but why doesn’t he want to have sex? I mean after I gave him that blowjob, I thought we were finally going to start getting physical more often, but all he wants to do is kiss and cuddle.”  
“I mean, is he just not ready for a man, or what?”  
“That’s what I said.” Viktor huffed and looked anxiously towards the hotel room door. “This boy is going to be the death of me.”  
“Aw, well we all know that he loves you. He’s just a little shy.”  
“I wish he would just tell me the problem. I mean, he says he’s embarrassed, but that’s not hard to work through and every time I initiate, he tells me he’s tired.”  
“Oof.”  
“Right?” Viktor sighed. “I don’t know… I just don’t want to be fighting with him. It kills me when he’s upset.”  
“I mean doesn’t he have really bad anxiety? Isn’t he upset a lot?”  
“Well that’s different. I know when he’s having a bad day and when that happens, he just needs to be comforted and stuff you know? We cuddle and watch movies and stuff until he feels better and he’ll kind of sleep it off, but it’s different when he’s mad at me.” Viktor bit his lip. “And I kind of yelled at him. He’s not good with that kind of thing. I don’t know if I’ve ever made him cry like that before.”  
“Hmm. Well you’re just gonna have to wait for him to come back. He’s a softie, so he won’t stay mad. If you say you’re sorry, it’ll be fine.”  
“Should I go buy him something?”  
“No, I think you shower him in gifts enough. Just give him a good apology and snuggle up with him like you always do.”  
“Okay.” Viktor sighed, his heart sinking. He was worried sick about where Yuri was. “I think I’m just gonna go to sleep until he comes back.”  
“Aw don’t wallow like that.”  
“I’m not, I just can’t stand waiting.”  
“Well call me tomorrow and let me know how everything turns out. Take care of yourself, okay?”  
Viktor smiled a little at that. He should meet up with Chris some time soon. He really missed him. “I will. Take care, Chris.”  
“Mm, alright. Bye Vitya.”  
“Bye.” Viktor hung up and got out of bed to change into his pajamas. Usually he’d just sleep in his underwear because Yuri liked to have that skin to skin contact when they slept, but it was cold and Yuri wasn’t there to hold him, so he put on the fleece pajamas he’d packed just in case he wanted them. He still felt like shit. How could he make Yuri cry like that? He’d looked really heartbroken. Viktor’s shoulders slumped and he turned the light out, crawling back into the ginormous bed and using all the extra pillows to make barriers around his sides. It had been almost a year since he’d slept alone.  
**  
Viktor fell into a restless sleep until about one in the morning when a knock on the door woke him up. “Yuri?” He bolted up in bed, his eyes still weary and his limbs not fully awake as he ran to the door.  
“Hi, Viktor.” Yuri said, looking down at his feet.  
“Are you okay? Where’d you go? I was so worried, come in and warm up.” Viktor pulled him inside and shut the door behind him, putting a hand on Yuri’s forehead to check his temperature as if he’d been able to get sick in the few hours he’d been gone.  
“I just went for a walk around the city.”  
“For three hours?” Viktor put his hands on Yuri’s shoulders and looked at him with big eyes. “Yuri, I’m so sorry for yelling at you and for bringing up the banquet. I feel horrible. I was just insecure.”  
“It’s okay. It’s my fault for not being honest with you.” Yuri stepped forward and hugged Viktor tight, tucking his face into the warm crook of Viktor’s neck. “It’s not that I don’t want to have sex with you. I really want to. I’m just afraid that I’ve made you wait so long now that you’ll be disappointed when we do it and I’m not going to be any good. Especially in comparison to everyone you’ve already been with.”  
“That’s what’s been holding you back this entire time?” Viktor smiled, pressing their foreheads together. “Yuri, I could never be disappointed by you. Plus, it’s your first time. How could I judge you?”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Of course. You’re the love of my life. However you make love will be perfect for me.” Viktor kissed his lips and held him there, trying to translate all the love he felt into that one little gesture. “Are you nervous about anything else?”  
“Well…” Yuri sighed. “I didn’t want to admit it, but I’m worried about the pain. I-I did some research and it sounds like it really does hurt the first time and I’m afraid it’ll keep me from being able to focus you know? And then it’ll be bad for you.”  
“Well why don’t we start you off with something else? Like I said we can ease you into it.”  
“Like how?”  
“Well, do you want to fuck me and I’ll go on the bottom?”  
“I-I don’t know if I’m confident enough for that yet.”  
“Hmm.” Viktor pulled back and thought for a minute. “Okay, I know what we can do to get you started. If you’re okay with it.”  
“What is it?”  
“Well are you too exhausted or do you want to try some things now?”  
“I can try some things now.” Yuri smiled. “I missed you.”  
“Aw, I missed you too.” Viktor took off Yuri’s coat and hung it up. “I’ll ask you before I do anything. Are you okay with taking our clothes off?”  
Yuri nodded.  
“Okay, come with me.” Viktor took Yuri’s hands and pulled him back to the bed, taking off his sweater and unbuttoning his pants.  
“Hh.” Yuri breathed when Viktor kissed his neck, letting him undress him completely.  
Viktor kissed Yuri with a soft touch once he was naked, then undressed himself. “Just one second.” He gave Yuri’s cute hips a squeeze and pulled away to go to his suitcase, taking out the lube he’d brought.  
“Wait, what are we doing with that?”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll explain.” Viktor said, coming over to sit on the side of the bed, pouring some of the lube onto his hands and rubbing it over the insides of his thighs. “When I was with my first boyfriend, he was a bottom, but I was too nervous to go on top too. I thought I’d mess up, or not be good at it and all that same stuff you’re feeling now, so he let me fuck his thighs and it helped me a lot.”  
“Y-Your thighs?” Yuri stuttered, his face turning red. “H-How do I…”  
“I’ll show you.” Viktor put the lube down on the bedside nightstand pulled all the blankets back. “You know how doggy style looks right?”  
“Um…”  
“Really?”  
Yuri shrugged.  
“That’s so cute.” Viktor grinned, pulling Yuri forward and kissing him with an open mouth, sliding his hand up into Yuri’s hair. “I’ll teach you. Ask me any questions you have, okay?”  
“Okay.” Yuri smiled back at him and pressed a shy kiss against Viktor’s cheek. “I trust you.” Viktor couldn’t help but love that even naked, Yuri was kissing him in such an innocent way.  
“So here, I’m gonna get on all fours like this.” Viktor crawled onto the bed and assumed the position, but keeping his legs tightly shut as he stayed there on all fours. “Then you sit behind me, just straddle my legs and you can put yourself here.” He said, pushing two fingers in and out from between his thighs. “You get it?”  
“I think I might faint.”  
“Is this too much for you? We don’t have to do this at all.”  
“N-No, I want to do it, I’m just…” Yuri blushed hard and looked off to the side. “I’m sorry, I’m nervous.”  
“What can I do to help you?”  
“Can you warm me up a little before we get to that?”  
“Yeah of course.” Viktor flipped onto his back and gestured for Yuri to join him. “Get on top of me.”  
Yuri slid into bed next to him and rolled onto his side, hooking one leg over Viktor’s and draping one arm over his hips, a position no different than the one they usually assumed when they made out.  
“Comfy?”  
Yuri nodded and pressed a few kisses to Viktor’s neck.  
“Mm, do whatever you want to me.” Viktor sighed, his heart racing as he wrapped his arms around Yuri’s naked waist. “I love you so much.”  
“You’re trying to make me blush.”  
“You’re already blushing.”  
“Shut up.” Yuri laughed, nuzzling his nose against Viktor’s nose. “Just kiss me for a while.”  
Viktor obliged and ran his hand down Yuri’s back as he kissed him, running his tongue over the other’s and sighing into his mouth. He’d been hard from the moment he’d seen him undressed, so he pulled Yuri a little more on top of him and pushed his hips up against him to get a little friction. “Yuri.” He breathed between kisses, sucking his fiancé’s lower lip into his mouth and nibbling on it. “Do you like dirty talk or anything like that?”  
“I don’t know.” Yuri answered honestly, letting Viktor take his glasses off and place them on the nightstand. “Maybe?”  
“Okay, just tell me if you like this then.” Viktor murmured, turning his head to nibble on Yuri’s ear. “I want you to fuck me so bad, Yuri. I want to feel you inside me, fucking me, making me yours.”  
Yuri shivered and pulled back a little. “Okay don’t do that, I’ll cum. You were a little too prepared to say that.”  
“If you say so.” Viktor grinned, running his hands down Yuri’s sides until he was grabbing his ass. “I love your body so much. You’re so toned, but so soft at the same time. I love everything about you.”  
“I-I think I’m ready to try that thing.” Yuri said as he looked at Viktor with pink cheeks.  
“Okay. If there’s anything else you want to do, just say the word. We want to get a feel for what you like, so I can pleasure you the best that I can, yeah?” Viktor smiled as Yuri climbed off of him. “Here, just get behind me.” He flipped over and got on all fours again, pressing his legs together.  
“Like this?” Yuri straddled Viktor’s calves and stroked himself a little, a sight that gave Viktor some serious heart palpitations.  
Viktor watched him from over his shoulder and nodded, parting his thighs just a little so Yuri could enter. “Here, just put yourself right there.”  
“Do you like this? I mean I want you to feel good too.”  
“Don’t worry about me. You’ve never had these experiences, so I want to focus on pleasuring you.”  
“Okay.” Yuri put his hands on Viktor’s sides and eased his cock into the space between Viktor’s thighs, sighing when Viktor pressed them together around him. “Wow.”  
“Right? Now just move back and forth, pretend like you’re really fucking me and see how you like it. I know you’re probably more of a bottom, but you’ll be less nervous when you get more comfortable with sex in general.”  
Still red-faced and shivering, Yuri started to move himself back and forth, sliding his cock through Viktor’s slicked up thighs. “Viktor.” He whimpered.  
“Is it tight enough for you?” Viktor asked, tensing his muscles to make it a little tighter.  
“Yes.” Yuri gasped, slumping over him and wrapping his arms around Viktor’s torso, hugging him as he moved his hips desperately back and forth. “Oh my God.”  
“You like it?”  
“Yes.” Yuri kissed Viktor’s shoulder blades and started to move himself a little faster. “Nnn… Viktor.”  
Viktor dropped his head so he could watch as Yuri’s weeping cock slid in and out from between his legs, not daring to touch himself. He’d lose his composure again at the sight of Yuri doing something so dirty. “Do you like it?”  
“I-It feels really good, but I-I kind of don’t like not being able to see your face.”  
Viktor’s heart throbbed. How did Yuri manage to be so sweet all of the time?  
“I think if I can handle doing this, that I could handle something else.”  
“What do you have in mind?”  
“Do you want to try fucking me?”  
Viktor could have cum right then and there. “Are you sure?”  
“Yeah.” Yuri said, pulling himself out and lying down next to Viktor, his whole face pink and an adorable smile plastered on his face. “Be gentle okay? And go slow.”  
“Of course, whatever you want. I’ll never hurt you.” Viktor beamed, laying himself over Yuri and kissing him. “You won’t regret this.” He whispered against Yuri’s wet lips, looking right into his deep brown eyes.  
“I know I won’t.” Yuri propped himself up on his elbows and kissed the tip of Viktor’s nose. “I’m sorry for making you so insecure about my love for you. I’ll express it now, okay?”  
“You’re going to make me cry.” Viktor laughed. “Do you want me to wear a condom?”  
Yuri nodded and Viktor smacked a kiss against his cheek, pulling away to go get a condom out of his suitcase. He knew he was clean and that Yuri probably was too, but he’d do anything to make Yuri feel more comfortable, so he rolled it on.  
“So um… I-I don’t really know how to do this.” Yuri blushed, one hand still touching himself as he looked at Viktor with those innocent eyes. How could someone look so adorable and so sexual at the same time? “Can you walk me through it?”  
“Of course.” Viktor slid back onto the bed and pulled Yuri into a deep kiss, pushing his tongue into his mouth simply because he couldn’t resist before pulling away. “So first, I’m gonna lube up my fingers and use those to stretch you out down there okay? That way it won’t hurt when I, uh, you know, put it in.”  
Yuri nodded and wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck. “Keep me close while you do it.”  
“I will.” Viktor kissed his cheek then reached back for the lube, letting Yuri snuggle close to him while he slicked his fingers up. “Here.” He poured a little extra onto his hand and dipped down between Yuri’s legs to spread the lube around his entrance.  
Yuri whimpered and hid his face in Viktor’s neck.  
“You okay?”  
“I’ve never been touched there.”  
“Don’t worry, I’m just making sure nothing goes in dry. Here, you want to see something cool?”  
Yuri nodded and Viktor pressed one wet finger against Yuri’s perineum, applying a light pressure and massaging the small spot.  
“Holy shit.” Yuri’s thighs trembled. “V-Viktor.”  
“I thought you’d like that.” Viktor pressed his lips against Yuri’s forehead and pressed the tip of his index finger lightly against Yuri’s taught entrance. “Ready? It might hurt a tiny bit.”  
“I’m ready, just let me keep holding you.”  
“Um, would you mind touching me a little while I do this?” Viktor laughed. “It’s getting a little painful.”  
“Oh! Sorry.” Yuri kissed Viktor on the side of his neck and reached one hand down to stroke him, spreading his legs a little more. “A-Ahh.” He hissed, clenching his eyes shut as Viktor inserted his first finger, easing it in and out to loosen him up.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah, just keep moving it.”  
Viktor did what Yuri said and pressed a series of comforting kisses into his hair, softly sighing in his own pleasure as his cock leaked into Yuri’s hand. It was a serious challenge, but he took his time prepping him, never inserting another finger until Yuri had fully adjusted to the one before it. Yuri had more endurance than Viktor thought. He took all three fingers and after a few minutes of Viktor using that to stretch him out, he had stopped tensing from the pain and started moaning and whimpering in pleasure.  
“Viktor, I want you now.” Yuri said in a breathy voice. “Thanks for being so patient, I-I can do it now.”  
Viktor beamed and smacked a wet kiss against Yuri’s lips, carefully removing his fingers to change positions. “I’ll go slow, okay? Tell me whatever you need, or what you want and I’ll do it for you.”  
“You’ve catered to me enough.” Yuri laughed as Viktor climbed on top of him. “I’m ready. Just make love to me like you’ve been dying to all this time.”  
“You have no idea how much I love you right now.” Viktor breathed, kissing Yuri as he reached down to position himself, sucking on his tongue and letting their teeth clack against each other. He just felt so overwhelmingly in love. This was everything he’d fantasized about for months. He pushed forward as slowly as he possibly could, shivering once his tip was fully inside. “Does that hurt?”  
“It actually feels pretty okay. You stretched me out a lot.” Yuri smiled, putting his hands on Viktor’s shoulders. “You can stop holding back.”  
“Okay thank you.” Viktor sighed, pushing his hips forward and biting his lower lip hard. This sex was going to fucking wreck the both of them and he knew it already.  
“Wow.” Yuri gasped.  
“Good wow?”  
“Good wow.”  
Viktor pushed himself all the way in and shivered, rocking his hips the tiniest bit in shallow little thrusts to help Yuri get used to him. “You’re so tight.” He didn’t know if he’d ever topped a virgin before. He lost his own virginity on the bottom and the guy he was with had experience. It had also been over a year since he’d had sex and all that time he’d been trying to imagine what doing this would feel like. It was better than he could have imagined.  
“Should I do anything?”  
“You’re fine, I’m just… H-Hold on, I can’t form sentences right now.” Viktor breathed, sucking on Yuri’s neck instead of talking as he started to really thrust into him, one hand holding himself up and one hand sliding up Yuri’s side to toy with his nipple. Yuri was warm and tight around him, the lube and his pre-cum making everything wet and slick.  
“Viktor.” Yuri whimpered underneath him. “Hhh… I-I really like it when you touch me there.”  
“Yeah?” Viktor licked a stripe up Yuri’s neck then bent down to suck on the pink part of his chest, swirling his tongue around it as he bucked his hips a little harder. Yuri’s body was fantastic. So flexible and strong, but still smooth and gentle in every way. Viktor finally got a little of his composure back and started trying to locate Yuri’s spot. “Help me find your prostate, Baby.”  
“Baby?”  
“Was that weird?” Viktor laughed, slowing his hips a little.  
Yuri grabbed his face in his hands and kissed him hard, his tongue sliding right through Viktor’s lips. He nearly had a heart attack. Yuri rarely kissed him like this. He must really like being called pet names. Viktor kept thrusting into him while they kissed, not wanting to break it until Yuri pulled away to breathe. “Don’t be afraid of hurting me. Just do it really deep and try to angle up a little.”  
“Like this?” Viktor held Yuri’s hip to guide him and pushed in hard.  
“Ah!” Yuri gasped, his back arching up off the sheets. “Viktoooor.” He whined, his thighs trembling. “Don’t stop. P-Please, don’t stop.”  
Viktor complied and kept going at that angle, keeping his eyes open so he could observe every detail of Yuri during sex. His eyes were closed and his face was red. His chest blushed in pink splotches that Viktor bent down to kiss. His mouth fell open in a silent scream, occasionally letting slip a whimper, or a high pitched moan of Viktor’s name. “Yuri.” Viktor breathed. “I-I can’t hold out long. You’re too much for me.”  
Yuri hitched his leg up over Viktor’s hip and dug his nails into his shoulders. “Good, I’m about to cum.” He was panting hard, his chest heaving with the effort as he pushed himself down to meet Viktor’s thrusts. “V-Viktor, I-I’m really about to-“  
“Yuri!” Viktor gasped, beating him to it and cumming hard into the condom. He’d never had an orgasm like this before. The ecstasy was more intense than ever, his whole body trembling with it as he bucked hard into Yuri, but there was a new feeling with it. In the quick flash of his orgasm, he thought only of how beautiful this other man was and how lucky he was to have him, how relieved he was that Yuri had come back. Yuri came to the edge too a few seconds after Viktor and the chorus of moans and whines that came out of those beautiful lips only solidified Viktor’s feelings more.  
“Wow.” Yuri beamed, falling back on the pillows, sweaty, smiling, and still blushing like crazy. “Viktor, that was incredible. I love- Hey.” He frowned, propping himself up on his elbows and picking the hair out of Viktor’s eyes. “Are you crying?”  
“Yeah.” Viktor laughed, not bothering to wipe away the tears that had trickled down his cheeks. “I’m so happy.”  
“Was it really that good?”  
“Yes, but I’m happy because you love me. I’ve never had anything like this before. I love you so much.”  
“Viktor.” Yuri smiled back at him, planting a sweet kiss on his lips. “I’m happy too.”  
Viktor wiped his eyes and reached down to pull out, collapsing next to Yuri on the cool sheets, still smiling. “So you liked it?”  
“That was amazing. Seriously. Is it always like that, or is it because I’m not used to it?”  
“With a guy like you?” Viktor moved in close and pulled Yuri into his arms, squeezing tight and peppering his face in little kisses. “It’ll always be fantastic.”  
“Aww, Viktor.” Yuri grinned. “I think maybe it’s the time change, but I’m still wide awake. Do you want to go in the hot tub?”  
“I’d love that.” Viktor let Yuri get out of bed first so he could look at him a little longer. He would keep most of the details about this to himself out of respect for Yuri, but he couldn’t wait to talk to Chris about this.  
“Are you coming?” Yuri asked from the bathroom doorway.  
“You just look so good.” Viktor mused, letting his eyes wander over every detail of Yuri’s naked body. He’d seen it before, but this was different. This wasn’t Yuri naked in the locker room before a competition, or Yuri naked in the hot springs, or Yuri naked in bed to sleep on a hot night. This was Yuri, naked and disheveled after making love in Paris, his cheeks pink, his hair wild from Viktor running his hands through it. He paused for a moment on Yuri’s dick because he was human and bit his lip.  
“Stop staring there.” Yuri laughed, covering himself with his hands. “Come on, I’m cold.”  
“Okay, okay.” Viktor relented as he got out of bed, following Yuri into the extravagant bathroom complete with a bathtub big enough for the two of them and a wood paneled Jacuzzi on the other side.  
Yuri turned on the bubbles and stepped in, sighing as he sank into the hot water. “Wow this is almost as good as the hot springs.”  
“Yeah?” Viktor stepped in too and sighed, tipping his head back as he sat down and let the water rise to his chest. “Wow, okay. I’m never leaving. We’re sleeping here.” He reached out and made grabby hands towards Yuri.  
“What?”  
“Come sit with meeee.” Viktor pouted until Yuri slid over and sat next to him. “You should know that I get very clingy after sex. Especially sex with someone as special as you.” He pulled Yuri’s legs into his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling their noses together before pecking him on the lips.  
Yuri didn’t resist his touch in the slightest and rested his head on Viktor’s shoulder. “I like that you’re clingy too.”  
“It does make for some great cuddling doesn’t it?” Viktor pressed another kiss into Yuri’s hair. “Hey, I’m really sorry for how I acted earlier. I never should have brought up the banquet. I was just feeling insecure and it slipped out without thinking. I know that night was embarrassing for you, but it really was when I fell in love with you. I don’t want you to think it wasn’t.”  
“It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean it because I’ve never really seen you upset like that before. I must have really worried you.” Yuri sighed. “I’m sorry I wasn’t being honest about how I felt. I didn’t mean to string you along in any way.”  
“I know you didn’t. We’ll communicate better from now on.” Viktor ran one hand up and down Yuri’s thigh under the water, relishing the feel of his smooth skin. “What do you want to do tomorrow? The Louvre maybe?”  
“I’d love that. I um… I also want to try this again tomorrow night. I want to see what it’s like to actually be on top too.”  
“Really?” Viktor grinned. “I was more of a bottom before I met you, so that’s fine. We can try anything you want. Do you know what you’re into?”  
“Not really.” Yuri shrugged. “I liked you taking the lead more. I’m too sore to let you do that again for a little while though.”  
“That’s okay, take all the time you need. Does it hurt too bad?”  
“Just a little.”  
“Well you can do it to me tomorrow. It’s been a long time, so I’ll probably have my fair share of soreness too.” Viktor nuzzled his nose against Yuri’s neck and planted a light kiss there just to make him feel nice. “Have you been thinking about the wedding at all?”  
“Yeah.” Yuri smiled, tipping his head back a little so Viktor would kiss his neck some more. “Would you be mad if I really wanted us to get married in Japan?”  
“Of course not. I think that’d be beautiful.”  
“There’s um… Some traditions I’ll have to teach you about, but if you have some of your own, we can do those too.”  
“Well, you know I don’t really have much family. I’m happy to do things your family’s way. I feel more at home with them anyways.” Viktor took some of the water in his hand and poured it over Yuri’s chest, kissing his chin as he rubbed the smooth skin there. “Can I make one request?”  
“Sure.” Yuri blushed, watching as Viktor touched his chest.  
“Honeymoon in Hawaii? I want a beach day with you where the weather’s warm for once.”  
Yuri’s eyes lit up. “That’s exactly where I want to go. Aw Viktor.” He hugged him tight and pressed a sweet kiss against his cheek, bringing butterflies to Viktor’s stomach. “I can’t wait to marry you. I can’t wait to live with you either. I love your bed in St. Petersburg.”  
“Not even the apartment, just the bed huh?”  
“Yeah it’s really big.” Yuri laughed, his cheeks a light pink as he smiled up at Viktor. “I’m just excited for everything.”  
“Me too.” Viktor slid his hand down Yuri’s side and smiled back at him. “But hey, no more running off in the middle of the night okay? Even if you’re upset. If I’m being a total asshole, I’ll still give you money, or anything, so you can at least go somewhere safe if you want some time away from me and we’re not at home.”  
“Okay. Sorry for making you worry so much.”  
“Don’t be, it was my fault.” Viktor yawned and snaked his arms back around Yuri’s waist to hold him tight. “We’re going to miss half the day tomorrow, sleeping.”  
“Yeah our schedules are all mixed up. You want to go to bed?”  
Viktor gave a sleepy nod and pulled Yuri into one more kiss, easing his tongue into his mouth just to savor and remember exactly how Yuri tasted and felt on the first night they ever made love.  
The hot tub was nice, but it made them both sleepy, so by the time they climbed out, dried off, and crawled into bed just as naked as they’d left it, they were both tired and clingy as ever.  
Yuri wrapped himself around Viktor like he often did and fell asleep first with his head on his shoulder, his breath against Viktor’s neck. It took a lot of will power to stay awake, but Viktor did it just to remember those details. Yuri’s skin against his own, the warmth, the softness, the feeling of his breath. God, he was so in love. Yuri stirred once in his sleep and let out a soft peep that nearly melted his heart just as he was drifting off. Thank God he was going to marry this boy.  
**  
The next morning was the first time Yuri actually let Viktor take care of his morning wood instead of blushing and running off to the shower. He was crazy sore, so Viktor just slid right under the covers and took him in his mouth. Yuri was already getting more comfortable. He moaned and whimpered louder than before. Viktor wondered if maybe Yuri had less self control in the mornings.  
They showered together and ate a late breakfast at the hotel, Viktor feeling more overwhelmingly in love than ever before. He felt like he finally truly knew Yuri and every single doubt he’d had was gone. This was a boy who loved him back. Viktor had his fair share of lovers, some of which he felt really did love him, but this was on a whole new level. This was someone he would die for.  
“Viktor?” Yuri asked in a soft voice as they walked through the Louvre, hand in hand.  
“Yeah?”  
“Um…” Yuri stopped walking and glanced around them, making sure he wasn’t blocking any works or in anyones way. “I-I just wanted to tell you something. I’ve been thinking about it since last night and just um…”  
“Why are you so nervous?” Viktor smiled, raising one hand to cup Yuri’s soft cheek. “You can tell me anything, Yuri.”  
Yuri stepped forward and kissed him, harder than usual and with the shyest amount of tongue. Viktor’s heart skipped a beat out of sheer surprise, his cheeks turning red when Yuri pulled back from the kiss. “I want to move in with you. I-I want to live in St. Petersburg and be your husband and live in your apartment. I don’t know if that’s what you want too, but what I really mean is that I’m ready to live with you. I want to be with you.”  
Viktor’s eyes actually welled up. He hadn’t expected Yuri to make such a confident declaration especially in a public place, but he was so unbelievably happy. “Yuri.” He grinned, hugging him back extra tight. “I would love for you to move in with me. Nothing would make me happier.”  
Yuri smiled back at him with big shiny eyes and buried his face in Viktor’s neck. “I can’t wait.”  
“I love you so much.” Viktor beamed, pulling back so he could give him a proper kiss and looking straight into Yuri’s brown eyes when he pulled away. “This is the real deal, isn’t it? I’m waking up next to you for the rest of my life.”  
Yuri nodded and took Viktor’s hand, so he could kiss the engagement ring. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

End.


End file.
